Just to warn you
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: Lester and Jess even though they are never in the line of fire have a way to get in trouble... I guess you can call it bad luck! But the team are never far behind to save our brave tech and her boss
1. Chapter 1 waiting

Just warning you- I wrote this a while ago, so if you hate it sorryyyy! I am still going to put it up in chapters as I never finished it- by putting it up as chapters I should be able to finish it... get it? Hope you like- this is more action than anything..,

Lester leant back in his chair, he looked over towards the clock on the wall; what else could he do? Really...what else? He was sitting waiting in a military base for Jess to come here with his laptop- she had somehow crashed it trying to do something (he didn't even ask what). So he told her that she should fix whatever she did to it. But he hoped she would-and quick. Maybe he should've asked Connor? No, he was working with Philip- and he really hated that man. Like really, really hated him- there was something plain nasty...

So Lester sat there still waiting for Jess, so he decided to call her-she was taking way too long and he was at a deadline... He had already called her and at least six times! He picked up the blackberry and typed in her number. "Hey... Jess you need to be here within 10 minutes. Okay." Lester explained.He sat there staring at the clock for the thirteenth time, not that he was counting. He wasn't really but time was going so quickly he thought.

"I'll be there in a second- but the hard drive has all your stuff back on it though." Jess replied happily. All the time she was saying this she was frantically downloading his stuff back on. She'd done a back up right before she'd well. Yeah... she didn't even want to go there...

Lester grimaced; he really hoped she was close."Well you better be or you'll make Philip want to get me sacked" he muttered. As if he needed a reason? He betted that Phillip already wanted to anyway... but Jess interrupted his thoughts.

"So why are you there instead of him?" Jess asked him._ Why couldn't she keep her nose out of it? Not like it was in her black and white perfect world? But Lester saw this as real, and that was all he saw. _

_All he thought off and imagined_. "Yeah jess, that is the thing; it should be him here. But certain people still think I do this part. So I initially thought I might as well..." Lester muttered. _Well what else could he say? That sounded wrong. What did it matter? _

"Oh... wasn't that a bad idea?" Jess asked. She stood there holding the laptop off the floor checking the file transfer was complete.

But Jess meant no actual harm did she? No. She was a sweet innocent tech girl. She was amazing at what she did and helped many a time rescue others. Even if she had a soft outer shell it was the ARC team she really cared about; and especially Becker. Especially Becker. She'd do anything for them. But it is doubtful whether she would for Philip. "Maybe a little bit...?" Lester smiled gently.

Jess stood there and hung up the phone. She steadily walked out the door with her bag over her shoulder. She held the laptop in the other hand.

So when the clock said 3:35 Lester looked up to see Jess walking through the door she placed Lester's laptop over on the table beside Lester. "Well, thanks Jess," Lester murmured.

"I guess I'll be going then..." Jess explained. She hoisted her purple bag higher up her shoulder and beamed across at Lester. _'Please offer me a drink, please, please'_ she thought. She hadn't been out of the ARC for 8 hours.

Lester looked over at Jess; well she had fixed it so he had to offer something. She had come all the way down too, "You can go get some coffee it's in the room next door" Lester smiled inwardly up at her.

Jess giggled inwardly, she smiled sincerely at Lester. Then looking down to him she smiled, "Fine then sir, but then I'll have to go. And soon, okay" Jess smiled.

This is just an intro to show you how I used to write and whether it is a bit too fiddly. If you like it I will do the next chapter- be warned Lester and Jess may have a HUGE problem on their hands...


	2. Chapter 2 over a cup of tea

Okay, here is chapter 2 after checking it over and seeing a huge dilemma I have here my very own solution. I call it chapter 2! This also continues straight away btw so you may have to refresh yourselves.

There is action in the next chapter, so beware...

Meanwhile at the ARC, the team are enjoying a peaceful day when suddenly the detector goes off. Connor quickly runs over to the detector and begins to fiddle about to find the location and load the black boxes. "Anomaly!" Connor yelled as load as he could. One by one the ARC team came towards the computers.

Matt picked up a black box and put it on his waist band. "You got them working?" Matt asked. He tapped it with one long finger and looked down at the box and up at Connor.

Connor thought for a second. Did he really do it? How could he really be sure? "Well it should be; well I think so... but Jess normally does that." Connor smiled as he looked awkwardly around. He was actually able to do the black boxes, as Jess had taught him; but he had never had to do it for a mission. It was a practise normally wasn't it; plus there should be someone around to help.

Abby looked around confused. She was sure she'd been here earlier on Lester's laptop. She didn't seem to be leaving any time soon. She had even gone down to find where Becker was and see what he was doing. "Isn't she here somewhere?" Abby asked. She automatically looked over at Becker; well he'd know it was kind of obvious.

Becker smiled; "She went to give Lester his laptop back." Becker explained. He stared around; well he knew everything (well about Jess). She'd had actually told him yesterday, (but refused to tell him how she'd crashed it. He'd guessed shopping or something Lester wouldn't approve).

"Let's go then." Matt looked around at the team_. Might be a little harder as Jess wasn't there._ She was still a very (very) helpful liaison.

So they all walked out of the room and got into the separate cars. Matt always drove on his own- Becker was in another and Connor and Abby sat in the last one.

As they all arrived at their destination they approached the army base. Becker and Matt already had their guns ready. Abby and Connor are exchanging glances- they were probably not going to be let in.

Strangely they walked into the front push doors and went forward. Then they heard it- this absurd clicking noise.

Lester sat there and saw as Jess re-entered. "So what is this all about?" she asked. She smiled at him and sat down with a cup of tea in one hand. It was steaming faintly.

She was sitting directly across from him. "Confidential" was his only reply.

Jess leaned over towards Lester. If Lester was in a bad mood he would have leant away but he just nodded and sat there still propped up in the chair. "Lester?" Jess asked. She smiled faintly then she looked up at him. She was just suspecting that he would answer soon. Or at least give her a hint.

Strangely he was already getting irritated, as she had just broken his laptop for some unseen reason. "It is confidential, Jessica," hissed Lester. The way he said _Jessica_ and not Jess showed he was annoyed, and that was even if you didn't notice him pronouncing each and every syllable.

So Jess focused back on her cup of tea. "Really? Why do you hate Philip so much?" Jess asked in a calming voice. She thought 'maybe if I stay calm he'll be relaxed and go back to his oddly humorous self...' So Lester glared across at her anyway and she moved awkwardly. Then there was a sudden load shrieking and they both stood up, the cup smashed on the floor... and they stood there staring straight at the door. The ominous prospects of opening frightened them. What would it reveal?

So Jess and Lester decided to go to investigate... Jess stood slightly behind Lester as they turned around the corner.

Jess gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She took a step backwards. There in front of them both they could see bodies just...lying there. It was obvious they'd been poisoned; any idiot could see that; couldn't they?

Lester turned slowly as he can hear Jess whimpering to herself quietly. He stared at her quizzically. All Jess does is point... and in that simple gesture makes Lester turn to ice...

Lester turned slowly to see a creature looming over the doorway feasting on a diseased body. He felt sick. Lester slowly took a step backwards. But his foot hits against the door and it creaks eerily.

What do you think? Do you like it?


	3. Chapter 3 smash goes the laptop

Our lovely third chapter, well ish. The beginning is to mainly give you 'false hope'...

Enjoy!

The creature suddenly snapped its head around and stares at them. But it doesn't really have eyes; they are glazed over and dark. Slowly on its long hairy legs it walks towards them. It's maniacal still clicking faintly on the blood spattered floor. Lester stares as the animal comes closer and closer. Then he sees Jess running forward and reaches out to pull her back.

But she is too quick and he lost the chance to stop her. All he can do is stare onwards at her. All Jess does is lift up the laptop and smash the creature over the head with it.

And the creature scurries off... and Jess and Lester breathe a sigh of relief; but it isn't dead- as if it could be that easy? But they did it! - Well, Jess did it!

Jess breathed a sigh of relief and bent over and placed her hands on her knees. "I really hate spiders."Jess laughed. She smiled up at Lester and he pulled her upright. They had to get out. They had nothing to stop these creatures on their own. So what could they do?

Lester smiled, "You only just fixed that!"He motioned to the totally ruined laptop. He could see long white cracks on the screen and the hard drive protruding threw the crack on the bottom.

Jess looked up at Lester. She knew he wasn't being serious but what could she say to that? She didn't really have much choice. "Eeerr... I'm Sorry?" Jess muttered confused. Jess backed out the room- she hated looking at them- and whatever they did she knew they would have to keep moving; whatever happened...

And Lester was thinking the exact same thing as Jess. "Come on we have to get out of here. Jess, coming or do you want to be eaten?" Lester alleged. Jess giggled, Jess slowly pushed the door opened and they crept out. They ran down the corridoras fast as they humanly could...

Meanwhile Becker led the others into the building; Becker was constantly looking over to make sure that they were following him. He preferred going first. But often they wandered. Pointing no fingers... Connor. Anyway, how would he know what's out there anyway?

Becker leant down and picked up his phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrating. He smiled as he heard Jess on the end of the line. "Becker! We really need help; we're at the old army base near the south side of the river. And... Something is nearby... PLEASE Becker find us," Jess cries frantically. Becker could hear in the background Lester whispering to Jess to shut up. He looked back at the others who were listening intensively.

Becker frowned to himself. "But Jess we're in the warehouse by the river." Becker mused to himself. Then he realised- Jess was in danger...

Becker could hear panic in her voice. Something was in there with them. And whatever it was it was not good news. "Becker, be very quiet whatever you do. And we're in the armoury. Stick together. Please Becker find us." Jess pleaded. Becker could hear the wavering in her voice. He felt very worried. He wasn't the best to navigate around certain places. Oh well... He'd save her.

"We're coming Jessica."

Decisions decisions... not saying who'll get hurt. Just to say Lester may not be exactly happy in the next few chapters...


	4. Chapter 4 the art of discovery

Well, already! A little fast at typing here! Just more of a filler more than much else...

So they all trudged forward in total silence.

"It is so much easier when Jess tells us where to go." Connor injected. He turned and grinned at Abby. Abby frowned slightly and stared at him sadly. For a really smart guy he was utterly stupid a lot of the time wasn't he?

Well Becker definitely thought the same. A bad idea to get on the bad side of Becker... "Shut up Connor!" Becker whispered. He stared angrily at Connor. If he was as dumb as Connor then they'd all be dead by now.

But Connor is dumb as a doorpost sometimes and just replied with a very confused, "huh?" And Abby had to prevent herself from bursting out in laughter. She always did find Connor funny in his own 'special' way. Well, most people would find him a total idiot though.

Then Abby came to terms with what he was doing... To be honest it could be nothing... But she twisted her head to look at him. Abby whispered, "Sshh," and giggled to herself. She turned around and carried on and just pretended it was nothing... nothing at all.

Connor shook his head slowly, 'what did she mean?' Connor stared over at Abby, "tell me what the hell you are talking about!" he yelled. At that moment everyone turned and just stared at him.

Abby crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow; and Connor just looked plain confused. "Connor just shut up and listen!" Abby cried. Connor was about to reply when Abby placed one hand over his mouth to prevent him from arguing back.

And that was when they heard it. A clicking. Slowly getting louder and louder...

So the group began to go in the other direction as fast as they could. They constantly kept wits about them as they went down the darkened corridors. But, they could hear the clicking still behind them. They ran as fast as they could towards the armoury. They skidded towards the doors, the creature extremely close behind...

Lester waited until everyone was lying on the floor then let out a hail of bullets towards the creature; it scurried away at the load sound.

Becker pulls up Jess and gives her a quick hug. "Huh... don't I get one? I did just save you!" Lester cried. He stared over to Becker and Jess. Who look totally seriously back at him.

Becker began to laugh and walked closer to Lester. "Do you _really_ want a hug?" Becker smiled and stared over towards Jess. He stared at Lester, not being able to keep a very straight face.

Lester cocked his head over to one side. "I am not gay, and if you get near me- I may have to report it," Lester muttered. He turned and placed the gun he was holding back on the floor. Lester slipped down beside it and relaxed for just a few minutes.

Abby looked over towards the others'. "You know we have greater problems right now," Abby frowned and stared over towards the door. They were all thinking that it wouldn't be away for as much as they hoped. Well that was as long as it took them to rearm themselves and get Jess and Lester out.

Connor moved beside Abby and frowned sadly. "How many are there?" he asked. His voice was extremely hushed now as he started to realise how dangerous the situation was becoming.

Matt leaned over and butted into the conversation. "How should we know that?" Matt whispered in a sarcastic tone. He stared over towards the others. Nobody could really tell could they? At a guess, but otherwise... Could be hundreds of creatures to kill all those people; or so few but each could be so deadly.

"I'm just saying..." muttered Connor. He stared over at Matt probably thinking I _was just making conversation, not really being that serious_. This is just what Connor does. Make awkward comments at pointless times.

Abby turned her attention over to Lester and Jess. "Are you okay?" she asked. She smiled and stared at Jess, she looked quite shaken up, but Jess wasn't very good at this part of the ARC.

Jess looked up at Abby and she just grinned. "I'm okay..." Jess replied rather calmly. Her voice seemed flat but she was a significantly more tender than she put on.

Lester stared over at Jess she studied her for a second then looked back over at Abby. "She's not really," Lester said matter-of-factly. He grinned over at Abby who just looked at him. As if it was a; 'time and place, why are you making things worse?' look.

Abby then looked back at Lester. Had he implied something by that? Something that mattered, that they had to know? "Why? What happened?" Abby asked.

"Well for one it killed all those people..." Lester never finished. He was either a man to make petty jokes at the worst of times. Or be a very out right employee. Well okay he never, never was a normal employee. Then let's say. He can sometimes be serious. But he never was the type of person to be so emotional.

Becker stared over at them. So if they'd seen bodies, they might know how it took down its prey. They may know how the creature killed them and what era and species it could possibly be. However, asking them may be the most awkward conversation in the history of... ever. "Well now, at least we know how it kills then... we have a chance to get to it first," Becker commented. He stared over at Jess who awkwardly shifted in her seat. This was going to be harder than he thought...

Hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5 in total darkness

I know, I know I haven't described the bits with Becker trying to ask Jess what the creatures were like. But you already knew that; plus I cba... here you go (surprised I wrote this as I don't feel well so you may not get an update for ages- soz)

Hope you like

Here is chapter 5!

Becker sat there in a crouched position in the corner by the door; he was looking over at the others. They were all going to run for it; that was the only way to get away... they couldn't wait here forever. It would be absolutely useless; they'd be dead before help came. And anyway the soldiers which would come to help wouldn't be sent out without Jess them telling them. Jess was here wasn't she? They just couldn't wait any longer. Connor lay behind Becker; he was huddled just in front of Abby a protective arm holding her close. Lester and Matt were on the other side next to Jess who just stood there awkwardly. She looked terrified. She was the kind of person who would prefer to wait there for her help to to come. She stared across at Becker on the other side. She just wanted to run over to Becker and hide behind him, he would always protect her. He never forgot her- and now- he's staring at her. Jess looks away... she felt terrified, but still felt the heavy blush on her cheeks. But in that second when she looked at him she knew he'd never leave her behind.

Becker stared at everyone for just a few second. They all seemed ready (well looked it anyway, possibly as good as they'd ever be). "3...2...1...now go!" Becker cried. They began to prepare for what may await them ahead...

Becker turned his gun round the corner and stealthily walked around. He looked back at the others and motioned for them to follow. They walked into a line down the dark corridor, all the lights flickered and they could barely see each other. Then they heard it- that clicking.

They all stood as still as they could. Becker leant behind he held tight onto Jess's arm, he gently pulled her towards a nearby door. She in turn ushered Abby, and then Connor, Matt and finally Lester. So there they stood in the small room with the door shut tight behind them. Becker pushed against it. He turned around and looked at the others', "Got any plans?" he asked. Becker sometimes did but really he was preoccupied with trying not to get everyone killed. That's why he'd made everyone hide. Better they got out slower than everyone dying at the first hurdle.

Abby looked at Becker and then around the room. "Not this time have we?" she asked indirectly to everyone in the room. Becker normally came up with good one's as well as Matt. And Connor's normally ended up rather wrong...

"What the hell was that thing?" Lester cried, in a mixture of puzzlement and anger (but the anger was more like a '_that messed up my meeting' _than anything else). He stared over at the others. It was a weird spidery thing was all he knew. He had no idea what kind of creature it even was.

Jess was obviously thinking exactly the same thing. "Well, it looked like a spider!" she looked down at the floor. She hates insects. At least it wasn't a fly; she'd definitely be hiding by now.

Then Connor realised something. "It has to be some sort of future predator hasn't it? There is nothing in the fossil records and all creators in the future use..." Connor muttered. He stared up at the the others'. That wasn't good news was it? Well, definitely not...

Abby turned her vision over to Connor. She nodded slowly. "...ah; yes we all know that they see sound Connor, but what else?" Abby asked. She smiled slowly as she agreed with him, but she kind-of felt bad for snapping at him. It wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything...

Matt stared at the door. "But, didn't you see that guard it killed- the man was injected with toxic venom." Matt explained. He looked around the small cramped room. There was luckily or unluckily no other way for them to out; or anything to get in. But there was no sign of anything. But that might be what it wanted them to think. But that creature really didn't seem to be the sort to actually _think... _but it wasn't good to guess.

Jess grinned up at the others. "So it's a massive creepy spider which poison's you, but see's sound too." Jess muttered. At least she seemed to say that in her same witty manner. But still Jess shivered and moved over to beside Becker. She felt safer that way.

Then the lights began to flicker and go out completely. Becker stared around in the darkness. As soon as the lights went out he heard a few shrieks. He could definitely feel Jess clinging tightly onto his arm and shivering slowly to herself.

Jess sat there beside Becker in the darkness. "Abby, Connor? ... Lester? Matt, where are you?" Jess cried. She stared around in the total darkness. There was nothing out there. No little lights. Not even from underneath the door. Jess shivered and stayed still for a few seconds. They'd be safer if they left; in darkness they were totally helpless.

Becker leaned over at Jess and pulled her closer to his chest. "Shhhhh. Please be quiet Jess," Becker whispered. He held her head closer to his in the darkness. She seemed alright at the moment anyway; maybe shaking a little bit. But what could you expect?

Jess leaned into his chest a little bit more. It made her feel a lot safer that way. She felt less out in the open and exposed. He'd never give up on her- would he? "I can't see anything Becker." Jess whispered. She was terrified. She hated not being able to see anything with some sort of spider outside trying to maul them.

Then there was a terrible smashing noise...

Jess shrieked and clung to Becker as tight as she possibly could.

They all just sat there in the total darkness; trying to be as silent as they possibly could. Jess could feel Becker's hand lightly over her mouth. Then the lights begin to flicker back on again. Jess suddenly shrieked as she can see a spidery leg feeling around the room threw a crack in the wall. Abby just backs away as it comes closer and closer to her leg. If it touched her for all she knew it would poison her for sure. Then the lights turn off altogether.

"Run!" Becker cried in a hushed tone.

Everyone slowly stands up in that cramped little room. It was so very dark so they couldn't even tell where that creature was. Slowly and steadily they started to leave. As they exited they see that everywhere it is now in total darkness.

As the lights turn back on again with the backup power, they realise that they have been split into two groups...

Lester and Matt were at the back they had managed to cut off from the others. So Connor, Becker, Jess, and Abby were in one group and Lester and Matt were in the other group.

Abby looked up at the huge beam lights going along the ceiling. "Well phew! - the lights are back on!" Abby cried. She stared around and leant against the wall for a few seconds. It was so frightening. The darkness... Not knowing what was even out there.

Jess smiled around at the others. She never- ever wanted to run about in the dark again. "But where are Lester and Matt?"Jess cried. She stared around at the empty corridors. They couldn't tell who was following them in the darkness. There was nothing they could have done. But she still felt totally frustrated!

Becker walked a little further and stared down the corridors. "But; where did they go!" Becker cried. He stared around then he realised it was probably not the best idea to shout down the corridor.

Connor was just looking the other way. He's heard something. So he just wasn't paying any attention to them. "I think we have our own problems!" Connor alleged. They all turn to see the creature coming towards them. So all they could do was to run for it...

Meanwhile Matt and Lester were wondering around in the empty corridors.

Matt looked over to Lester, who was walking beside him. "Did you see where they went?" Matt asked. Matt was making sure that there was no clicking noise coming from anywhere in the vicinity.

Lester turned around and stared back at Matt. "To be honest with you; I was kind of pre occupied with running for my life." Lester smiled in a matter-of-fact manner. Then, Lester felt a little stupid as he nearly fell over as he was walking along. However, he covered it well and really hoped that Matt didn't notice.

Matt stared back at Lester, he was pondering whether to turn around and go back to help. Then he decided, "We have to look for them!" So Matt began to turn around and walk back to where they came from, he was going to retrace their steps and find them.

But Lester had other ideas. Evan though he'd like to be heroic how were they supposed to be at a time like this? "Matt, we should get the soldiers, plus; I really think we're ill prepared. If we try and help them we may just hinder them in the long run." Lester commentated. Now Matt was a little worried. Lester seemed way too calm, but he was still so serious.

He stared down at the ground. "But..." was all that Matt replied. He stood there for a few seconds. As Lester was so serious he was unsure he should do so. And he was his boss, but that never changed anything he did before. Sadly, it was at that moment that they heard a clicking noise. So they ran for it. They had to head towards the exits. They had no choice...

But it was at that moment they both stopped. They'd found the armoury- somehow they had managed to go round in circles... Matt jumped over the stall and went through all of the boxes. He threw Lester a pistol with a silencer on the end. Matt placed down his broken EMD gun. He grinned and held up another gun which was combatable with a silencer. So they both stood there, and waited. They could hear a repetitive banging noise.

Then the creature appeared.

It happened in such a flash, Lester let out a hail of bullets and Matt was really trying to kill it rather than shoot aimlessly towards it. But the problem was that Lester was making a really, really loud noise, as all the shell casing fell to the floor or hit the walls.

Then it was a blur; Matt was smashed against the opposite wall. He just lay there, stunned for a few seconds. Then he heard Lester; yelling. He held up his gun and pushed himself up onto one leg. Matt shot three dead straights at the creature and it fell.

Slowly... it fell.

Matt went over and checked that the creature was actually dead. Well at least they'd given as much as it had given to him. But what about Lester? "Matt, I think we better get back now," Lester smiled across at Matt. He just lay there; was he even that hurt? Matt couldn't be sure he'd even been attacked.

Matt limped over at Lester and pulled him upright. "How do you feel Lester?" Matt asked. Matt helped Lester go towards the door.

Lester stared up at Matt, as if to say 'how do you think I feel'? "Very, very sleepy," Lester groaned. But he still kept on going, they had to get out. So Lester slowly stood upright.

I can't really describe how hard it was for them to get out, but they somehow managed it...

Didn't I tell you something would happen to Lester? Well I was hinting anyway

Pleeeeease review! 3


	6. Chapter 6 things go bump in the dark

Okay, the lengths are a little random. Sorry about that (I'm trying to even them up). I hope you like this one.

Meanwhile, the others hurtled down the corridors unaware where Matt and Lester were, and unsure if they were alive or not.

Jess stared forward at Becker; they had to help the others. Why were they just trying to leave? For all they knew Matt and Lester needed them. They could be dying if they didn't help! "We have to find the others!" she emphasized. Then she realised, maybe she was thinking a little too hasty... She was never the sort of person to just ignore others like this. But then she wasn't the very courageous one either. So she wandered why she was the only person to be thinking this. Maybe they always acted like this?

Becker pulled Jess faster up the corridor. "Jess we have bigger problems you know!" Becker cried. He stared ahead and behind just to check that everyone was with him; he refused for this to happen again.

Jess ran after the others. But they never used to chicken out. But then, they had broken or no guns. Which were ineffective anyway against these weird creatures. "But..." Jess stuttered. She stared up at Becker and tried to pull away from him.

Abby turned around and held onto Jess's arm. "Jess come on!" Abby cried. She stared at Jess, and Jess momentarily stared back. Then she began to run again. She knew how stupid she was acting. It wouldn't help anyone being an absolute nuisance.

Connor ran to catch up with Jess, who was a few metres ahead of him. "Why were you here anyway Jess?" Connor asked. He stared at her and then turned around to make sure that Abby was still alright standing just behind him.

Jess swivelled around and slowed down enabling Connor to catch up. "I may have let the creature eat Lester's laptop a bit," Jess smiled. She laughed for the first time in that day; well you wouldn't find anything very funny if you're being chased by some wacky prehistoric/futuristic creature would you?

Becker grinned down at Jess. "Well done!" Becker cried. Then almost immediately after he had done so he truly really regretted it. How could he be so stupid?

Then they heard it... they slowed down drastically and stood still for a few seconds just to listen. There were those noises. But one was behind them and one was coming from somewhere of to the right. Connor stared over at the others. "Why the hell would there be two?" Connor cried. He stared across at the others. After all these years, it was truly surprising for him to ask why it actually wasn't fair...

Abby stared back at him with her eyebrows raised. "Why not?" she asked. She looked back at the others. They all looked very, very worried. Should they be running?

Connor stared at Abby; he grinned at her and nodded. "Very helpful Abby" Connor mimicked. He smiled up at Abby and laughed quietly.

Becker glared at Connor and Abby; he showed displeasure to them talking as loud as they were. "Can you two stop arguing like a married couple?" Becker inquired. But Connor just giggled at that...Becker stared around as the lights begin to flicker again...

Jess glared over at the others. "There are more important things!" Jess groaned. She stared appalled at them; time and place, time and place! Really there were two creatures and they were worried about that?

Connor grinned and looked over at Jess. "At least it hasn't done a web," Connor murmured. Connor took a step closer to Abby. He was actually coming to believe in what he said. He'd done this before and you can see in Abby's face that she can barely stop laughing...

Abby turned back around to him, she grinned. "So far you mean?" Abby exclaimed. She looked over towards Connor and really tried to not laugh at him.

But they were cut short as the lights flickered off once more. All they did was run... as fast as they could, all in a line. Hoping they would all be able to stick together.

Connor stumbled for the second time. He couldn't quite catch up; there was a thing about the dark... Well he didn't really like it. What with all the spiders wandering around out there, just made it a whole lot worse.

But Connor tripped in the darkness... Connor lay for a second flat on his face, out of breath and confused. "Guys! Wait!" Connor yells. But they are already too far away to hear him. But as the lights turn back on he regrets it... The creature looms over him.

What do you think?


	7. breakin dwn doors and learnin to breath

This one is dedicated to Heyarandomgal and Beth Becker for talking to me even though I'm a pain sometimes.

Here is the next and I think last chapter- keep it short and sweet if I can- I'll try to keep it to this chapter unless I have no option than to continue. This is just to answer whether Connor is okay as well as dealing with Lester...

Sorry if the way I have cut the points of view is confusing, I have tried to stop that, but there is only so much filling in I can do, before it becomes dull and repetitive.

For just a few moments all of the others reappeared in the dazzling sunlight unaware that Connor was no longer with them.

"Matt, are you okay? Becker asked staring over at Matt who was leaning over by a car.

Matt grinned sadly, "you okay?" he asked and looked down to the ground. Becker knew in that instant something was wrong. He wasn't moving around at all and was keeping most of his weight supported by the car. "We couldn't wait for you," Matt added and looked up.

Becker nodded. He knew neither of them would have done any differently. They had to protect the others' and get out. "We know there are two in there at least. And we haven't got the power on so we can't turn the lights on either." Becker murmured.

Abby sidled up to them and looked questionably up at Becker. "But why didn't it come into the sunlight?" she asked. _Maybe _she thought _maybe it has a weakness..._

Jess came walking over a huge smile plastered over her face. She was out at least, she was safe... and she really wanted to have a shower and go to bed-it had been a bit overwhelming to say the lease. "Some spiders hate sunlight, as they only like damp and dark places," Jess stated as a sure fact.

Abby looked over at Becker and Jess and nodded slowly. "Couldn't we make it really hot and bright so they have to come out?" Abby explained. Then if they came out they could catch them. However what if there was a second way out?

"That might work," smiled Matt slowly limping over to them. As he came closer he lightly leaned on Jess who held her arm out to him. He muttered thanks and continued to look across at them.

Lester steadily looked up at them from the back seat of a nearby car. He slowly frowned and looked over at them. "I know I don't normally help, but this time you can have the flame throwers," Lester muttered quietly.

Connor lay there on the the solid floor and squirmed. He was trapped... utterly trapped.

And he doubted that he could get away without any help.

There was no chance he could escape on his own- where was everyone else? And why weren't they coming to help? Someone must have noticed he was gone by now... anyone... why hadn't Abby noticed yet? Maybe they had, maybe they weren't allowed to go back in, if so he was screwed...there would be nothing left by the time they thought of a plan...

The creature moved to hold Connor down; as it moved to cover him for the kill, all you could see were Connor's legs shaking and trying to kick free... but he wouldn't be able to... it was way too strong and way too late...

Abby sidled over towards Becker once more; they were still trying to find a way to get the creatures without being killed themselves. "What about noise- we could attract it?" Abby asked.

Lester looked up at them and smiled sadly. "I see no reason why we can't try it, as long as I'm not anywhere _near_ it."Lester muttered. He was barely awake now. But still trying to keep a sarcastic tone to his already drowsy one. Maybe, they should take him to a hospital. But they had called back-up to do that. They couldn't right now. If they forgot about these creatures, they could get out and kill even more innocent lives.

So they all began to make as loud a noise as they could. Jess was jumping up and down, Abby was rattling the door and Becker was banging the other door against the side wall. Then matt began to whistle as loud as he could until Abby told him that he was whistling her ear off.

Connor stared up at the creature as it began to crawl away, "What, why? Why are you going?" he asked in a confused tone.

He couldn't see or hear anything except it clicking in the silence. Maybe it was Abby? Maybe it would put her in danger? Connor crawled slowly on his stomach over to a locked room as the creature continued to leave down the corridors.

He shut the door slowly and stared over at it. He'd just have to wait. He slowly locked it and pushed himself further into the room and breathed steadily. He wasn't that bad- he was alive.

Becker gazed around, something was wrong. Why hadn't Connor added some useless remark? Why hadn't he made Becker want to kill him already? Becker stared around- he wasn't anywhere. Not over in the distance sulking or doing anything... "Where is Connor?" Becker asked staring at the others. He gazed at the open doorway and frowned. _Where is he?_

"Right where you left him," Abby muttered staring about. Abby looked around terrified, he must be here. He was right behind them! She looked at Becker intently, they couldn't have lost him- someone would have noticed! Anyone would have noticed.

Becker looked up at the others and frowned, "Seriously?" he growled in frustration. Where was he? What has he got himself into this time?

Abby was starting to panic. He couldn't still be in there could he? No he couldn't! How would he have got there? "Where is Connor? Has anyone seen Connor?" she cried gazing around and looking over towards the others. He must be in there... she knew he must be trapped... she didn't even imagine the alternative...

Slowly Matt walked over towards Lester and sat in the seat beside him. Lester looked over and nodded slowly, "Where is he?" Lester asked. He was barely awake now and everything was fading in his distilled vision. Something was not right. Something, which they knew wouldn't end well...

"I was supposed to look after you..." Becker whispers more to himself than to anyone else. He slowly charges his EMD and starts to run back inside.

"Becker!" Jess yells and tries to follow him but Abby holds her back. "No, we have to help him!" Jess cried struggling against Abby's arms wrapping around her chest. Jess just sighs and gives up; she doesn't want to go back in. She just doesn't... Jess lets Abby just lead her away. They can't do anything about it. They just can't...

In the car where the barely conscious Lester and the injured Matt are they are just talking quietly. "What the hell is he up to? What?" Lester laughed and grinned to himself sadly. Lester shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he was trying to keep awake now, but still he managed it.

Beside him Matt just shifted and looked over towards his Boss. "It's his job to protect us," Matt explained. He looked sadly down to his leg and pressed a hand where the blood was seeping through his jeans.

Jess just poked his head through the window and frowned, "Yes, it always is his job." She leaned through the window and just stared at Lester. He didn't look very good, he was deathly pale and barely conscious now.

Becker ran down the corridors, where is he? What has he got himself into this time?

Then he could hear something- it had to be Connor...

Becker followed the noise and walked over to a shut room. He peered in through a small window and sees Connor lying there. Connor waves over to the door- Becker tries to open it but it's locked. The only way in is to break down the door to get to him... But it was sound that the creatures heard... but Becker had to get in to help him; so Becker broke it down as quietly as he could.

Becker ran over and knelt beside Connor, Connor was barely conscious anymore. "Connor, talk to me, wake up!" Becker cried shaking the now still body of Connor.

Connor slowly stirred and looked up at Becker. He tried a half hearted grin and looked across at Becker, "I hope you'll be fine walking back on your own," he murmured and sighed sadly. Connor was giving up hope- and he could at least save Becker's life...

He looked up at Becker who stared at him confused- "What do you mean exactly?" Becker asked. He was very worried at this point that Connor was going to give up on him. He just wouldn't let him.

If only Becker would listen, then he'd be able to leave now and escape... "You have to go before it comes back. Please, Becker," Connor cried desperation thick in his voice. Becker had to get out while he still could. Connor wouldn't let him die just to protect him. If Becker locked him in here then they might be able to come back and help him later. If he was still alive later...

Becker stared down defiantly at Connor, "No, I won't." He refused to leave him behind. Whatever happened he wouldn't leave him here. He just wouldn't.

Connor stared up at Becker and tried to stand up, but just fell to the floor and gave up completely. He couldn't do anything; he couldn't even stand... "Becker please, it's near..."Connor murmured, he looked around in the dimmed darkness and sighed. He really doesn't like this place. Just gives him the creeps...

Becker carefully lifted the now unconscious Connor further into one corner. He had to keep him hidden until he could move him. "Connor?" Becker asked quietly. But there is no reply.

Becker turns around as he hears the creature; he tries to reach for the gun but is too slow...it clatters to the ground aimlessly. There was no chance he could outmatch it. He was already loosing the fight...

Becker falls to the ground heavily as the creature pushes him down to the ground heavily. Becker reaches out through the attack to get his gun. He can't seem to reach it as the onslaught continues. Becker cries out as silently as he can and rolling over suddenly manages to crawl forward. He holds tight to the EMD and as the creature pulls him back he frowned. Then twisting around he shoots it over and over again.

There you go. May finish it as I really really hate the number seven as a chapter. Hope you liked it. Review if you can- could use some hints as other stories I could do. Got some ideas but it would be helpful... :)


	8. i am the dead, and i am the walking

This is rather a short chapter I hope compared with the last one- as I want to start my Jecker fanfic.

Dedicated to my BFF's for a really hyperactive day yesterday.

Meanwhile the others had other priorities. They all stood around the door and looked at it hopefully. They were probably all thinking '_they'll come back soon, they will'. _ But they didn't know whether it would actually happen... whether they should stay, or go help them. "Can you hear that?" Matt cried. There was the clicking once more. After yelling for the creatures- finally one was coming their way...

Matt just stares into the darkness as he can see something...and hear something. The creature turns around the corner at a run and everyone with an EMD hold up their guns and fires, they shoot repeatedly and they manage to knock it out. Jess walked up to behind Matt and stared at him, "That's one of them; now can we get Becker." Then Jess looked over to Abby, "And Connor," she added. She smiled feviourously_;_ they had to go help them! Who knows what was happening?

Becker pushes the dazed and unconscious spider aside and crawls over to Connor. Becker checks and realises that Connor's pulse is fading slowly, so Becker just lifts Connor up. Becker walks down the corridors as fast as he can.

A few slow and painful minutes later Becker emerges from the building with the still unconscious Connor. As he does so all he can hear is Abby shrieking- "Connor, what's wrong with Connor!" Then he puts Connor down gently and watches as Jess comes over to make sure he is okay. Then Becker feels so dizzy and falls down to one side.

"Becker!" Jess cried and runs over to his side; she presses a hand to his face and can feel the thick heavy sweat. "Becker? I need help over her!" Jess cried. She looked up to see that everyone was crowding around the, oh–too-still form of Connor.

She could see that Abby was fighting back tears to find a way to help Connor.

It wasn't long until everyone had piled into one very uncomfortable car. Jess was driving the car while sitting on Matt's lap. Lester was in the passenger seat, just conscious. Connor, Becker and Abby were stuffed into the back of the car. Abby was tending to their wound with a small grimace on her face.

They arrived at the hospital a while later. While Jess was trying to find a way to sneak into the room where Becker was, Connor and Matt went to find out what they had to do...

Matt looked over at the doctor and ran towards them- they had to find out how they were. "What is wrong with them?" Matt asked standing there looking over at the male doctor who was holding their charts.

"Well, not good. The wounds will heal, but this poison is what will kill them. If we can we need a sample to create an anti-venom," the doctor explained looking at the two worried people.

Matt just stared at him for a second then nodded. "Keep them alive for another hour and you'll have a sample," Matt stated. He was going to get a sample; the safety of the team was priority.

Matt slowly walked into the small room where they were holding the two unconscious creatures, while they searched for the anomaly and any other creatures. Matt steadily walks over to the larger of the two and leans down. "What are you doing?" Abby asked walking over to Matt and coming into the room.

Matt turned around and smiled at her, "Well, I'm collecting a sample for the doctors," he explained.

Abby laughed sadly and leant down, "You don't do it like that," she grinned and showed him how to take venom without hurting, or killing it. Plus, without waking it too.

So Abby and Matt rushed off to give the sample to the doctors as soon as they could.

And here is where it ends, the simple brief statement that the team would always help each other; whatever the consequences... whatever the risks.

So d'you like it? I really hope you do. Had to get to 8 chapters as I do like that number! Had to end it there as I love cliff hangers on stories. Plus, I've written way too much today.


End file.
